Lost Memories
by TheSapphireNemesis
Summary: "They are known to be War Heroes today, but long ago the Elgang was known to be the most infamous group of scums. Everyone knows the story. Hmmm? You don't know it! You're not from around here, are you? But that's ok. Make yourself comfortable, since this would be a long story for me to tell. Are you settled? Good. Now let's see...It all started over eight million years ago..."
1. Chapter 1: A Lost Nasod lost and found

Chapter 1

(Ancient Eve's Pov)

"Hurry your highness, Go into the safety shelter! After the war is over, we will bring you back out!"

My trustful servants, Ophearon and Ophelia ushered me to the safety shelter. Close behind me was my two weapons, Moby and Remy. I hurried and entered the cave that lead to the safety shelter, but my big, white dress kept getting in the way. I showed no emotion, for it was the job of the Queen of Nasods to not show any emotions no matter what, especially in the time of war. My kingdom and Wally's Kingdom was having a grand fight that had already killed millions of people's lives. It was not suppose to go like this. My Kingdom and Wally's Kingdom was suppose to have a truce, but Wally saw this as a threat somehow, and sent a grand surprise attack on all of us. I shook my head when I was sure none of my servants were looking at me. I was supposed to lead my Kingdom to great glory, not great misery. And holly mother of the El tree, I am supposed to be at my Kingdom's battle grounds, defending my people! I was supposed to be a great leader, I was supposed to live or die with my Kingdom when I was announced Queen, and I was supposed to-….stop. My emotions are getting out of control. So for the rest of the journey I stayed quiet and kept on looking back to where I came from. The crystals that grew out from the walls were glowing red and black as it sensed war and violence from outside. I sighed once more. The crystals were supposed to glow bright green and bright blue.

Soon, Ophearon and Ophelia stopped abruptly in front of the safety shelter. Like the last time I saw it when I was announced Queen, it was covered in big, black, fat wires and electricity was sparking here and there. Ophearon turned to me and kneeled so that his eye level was at the same height as mine.

"Now, your Highness when you enter the safety shelter, you will be put into deep sleep. It also means that you won't be able to wake up unless someone deactivates the system. Ophelia is now charging up the safety shelter so that your age or your appearance would not change while you are in your slumber."

I nodded and smiled very slightly to Ophearon. It tore me up inside to be leaving him, the person who had helped me achieve my goals. I turned to look at Ophelia. Just like how Ophearon said, she was charging up the safety shelter using her own power. I let out a faint sniffle, but no more. After a few seconds, the dull safety shelter suddenly began glowing in bright colors and made deep whirring sounds. Ophelia quickly turned to me.

"Your Highness, the safety shelter had activated. You must go in now."

I nodded at her, and turned to go into the safety shelter.

"Moby and Remy will be going with you as well, for we do not know whether the good awakes you or the bad."

"Understood, Ophelia."

I told her as I lay down onto the small bed-like wires. Before the door closed, I saw Ophearon and Ophelia looking at me with sadness. I was about to shout at them about how much this was unfair and how much I wanted them to come with me when the door clasped shut, and the last thing I heard was the sound of metalitic machines approaching and the sound of Ophearon and Ophelia's sound of screaming, shouting, choking, and then finally, silence.

(Raven's Pov)

"Aisha, get back here with my sword!"

Elsword shouted at Aisha, who was running around Elsword in circles carrying his gigantic sword, giggling hysterically. I just stared in silence, since this was a normal day to us. We had decided to make camp on the plains that was in the middle of who-knows-where. According to the map, we should be reaching a small town soon tomorrow.

"Raven, care to help me gather food?"

Rena asked me from the high hilltops where she stood. She was beautiful. Her long, flowing blonde hair…and those bright, playful emerald green eyes…she reminded me of my dead fiancé, Seris. I winced when I thought of her. We were so close on escaping from that cursed castle… Only if I was stronger back then, only if I didn't got them into that mess and only if I knew that Seris was pregnant!

"Raven, you ok?"

I jolted in surprise when I heard Rena's voice right next to me, breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Nah, I'm fine…it's nothing."

I told her as I began standing up to head to the forest to help Rena gather food. I was about to take a step when I felt something warm softly touch my shoulder.

"Raven, if something is bothering you, I am always here to listen and help."

Rena said softly. I felt myself cheeks getting hot. Not in the blushing way, no. It was on the bad way. I hated it when people touch me like how Seris did when she was still alive. It brought back old memories. So I did not turn to look at Rena, and instead I said with all my might not to sound cracked,

"I greatly appreciate that, Rena. But really, I don't have any problems."

I could sense Rena eyeing me with an uncertain look.

"Well ok, then…"

She said so quietly it was almost impossible to hear her. It sadden me to see her so tired and hopeless like that. Even though she cares for all of us which kinds of pisses me off a lot, she saved me from getting turned into a Donkey by Aisha. In other words, she saved my life. I really need to pay her back for all she had done for me. So I began searching for words to make her happier like her usual self.

"Wait Rena, I-"

"Yo Rae, do you know where Chung went? I wanna challenge him!"

My sentence was cut off abruptly by Elsword, who just suddenly popped out from nowhere beside me grinning like a total idiot that had just won a lottery.

"No, no one had seen him since morning. But I have a pretty good guess in where he is right now."

I said as sweetly as I could, trying to contain my urge to choke him right there.

"REALLY WHERE?"

He shouted as he literally began jumping up and down and waving his sword around the air. I waited him to stop so that I could do what I wanted to do to him for quite some time.

"I BET HE RAN AWAY TO GOD KNOWS WHERE SO THAT HE DOSENT NEED TO SLAVE AWAY ACCEPTING CHALLENGES FROM YOU FOR THE REST OF HIS MISERABLE LIFE!"

I shouted right into his ear, which caused him to stumble, and fall down backwards. Then to my amusement, he scurried to stand up, gave me a horrified stare, and then ran for his life towards who knows where. Probably the cave-lands since him and Chung likes exploring there a lot. Satisfied, I stood back up to my normal height and smirked. It really took a lot to scare him away, and I finally did it. I somehow felt proud of myself.

"Raven! How could you be so mean?"

My attention instantly snapped back to Rena when I heard her soft whisper.

'oh crap this mustn't be good…'

I cursed as I saw her unbelievable, sad, and shocked expression. Curse elves for being so sad when they are…well, sad.

"Rena, you know I am always like that. Why are you always surprised?"

I asked her with my cold glare. She pisses me off a lot when she does that.

'Don't act like an ass Raven, don't act like a total ass like you always do…'

I kept on telling myself, but the Nasod part of my body refused to listen.

"Raven, I changed for you, Elsword, Aisha, and Chung. I changed so that I won't let the threats from my home change who I really am. And I thought that you would, too. I know you can! So why won't you?"

Rena shouted at me, and I could see that she was tearing up. I looked the other way, unable to see her like this.

"Rena, you can't force people to change. Maybe you did once, but that doesn't mean that it will work on me. I am not human, Rena. I am not an Elf, nor a Nasod. I am a half human and half Nasod FREAK. Can't you see my Nasod hand? This is the proof that I am a monster. Why can't you see THAT?"

I growled, still looking the other way. I grinded my teeth.

'Raven, you ARE a total ass, you know that, right?'

I thought to myself as I winced waiting for Rena's come-back.

"…Raven, we had this talk before. Even though you are a half Nasod, you STILL have your human side. USE it. You still have a human heart in you! Why can't you see THAT?"

Rena screamed. I could hear her storming away from where she stood. I looked down. I did it…again. Why can't I control myself?

'Rena, I am really sorry. I really am trying my best to control myself as you tell me to. But…it somehow won't work and my emotions will get the better of me…Rena, I…I need some help. Not the way you do it, but…just another way…"

I had to strain myself from turning around and running after Rena. Rena was the type of person that NEEDS time to be alone, so I give her that time. I sighed as I went back to our small camp and sat on a log near the now flame-less campfire. I tried to think of a way to say sorry and how to make things right, but it was quite hard since Aisha had chosen THIS time to start inventing new potions on the campfire, causing bits of colorful magic-dust-stuff to spray and stain my clothes. I groaned as I rested my face on my hands, Aisha cared less and continued her small inventions without hesitation

(Elsword's Pov)

"Urgh!"

I grunted as I fell on another rock. I grinded my teeth as I saw that my knee was bleeding. I shook my head and stood up hesitantly. Why was I running again? Oh, I remember. I had cowardly run away when Raven decided to spazz out on me. I growled as I thought of him. How does Rena stand that dude? He is ugly, hot-tempered, half Nasod, a monster, spends most of his time daydreaming or looking around, spazzes out a lot, hate every single freaking thing in this world, and holy mother of El, the list of what is totally wrong with him must be really long! I was tored away from my thoughts when a single drop of water dropped directly on my forehead. I blinked in surprise, and grunted as I wiped it off. Boy, this cave was a mess. I mean like, it's so dark that you can barely see your hands in front of you, there are rocks everywhere, and the tunnels were so narrow, I bet Aisha can't fit in it! I mean she's like, SO FAT! I wonder how she compares to Mr. Hophman…

"OOOF!"

I cried out when I ran into something. The thing I ran into must've been hurt and surprised as well, for it made a similar oof sound, then a groan. Hey wait a sec…I know that voice…

"Can't you watch where you're going for ONCE, Elsword!"

Chung hissed as he stood back up.

"Well, excuse me for NOT being a CAT!"

I shouted, but more with happiness then annoyance. I mean, I was searching for him since morning, DUH!

"…Elsword, don't remind me. Remember, it's YOUR fault that I turned into a cat! You literally pushed me in front of you when Aisha released that spell on you!"

Chung sighed as he put out a hand to help me up. I gladly took it as I stood back up. Yeah, it's true that I pushed him in front of me. But hey, it was for self-defense! Plus Chung looks better when he's a half-cat. It matches his eyes. I mean like, I'm not gay! It's just that he has freakin' paw marks in his eyes! His creepy blue eyes somehow fit as well. I shook the thought from my head as I checked to see if my sword was still strapped onto my back. Yup, good. I growled as I thought this morning when Aisha took my precious baby and began using weird spells on it. Why, I barely got it back if it wasn't for the branch that swung back at her head when she was carelessly running over the trees.

"Is there something wrong?"

Chung must've heard my growl. I quickly shook my head, knowing that Chung could see it since he was now a freakin' Cat human.

"Nah, nothing big. But by the way, where are we right now?"

I asked, trying to change the subject so that I won't have to face Chung's scolding of how not to chase a lady around like that. But I won't really use the term "lady" on Aisha. Yeah, I think I will use the term "thing" on her then "lady".

"Actually I'm not too sure. But you gotta check something out, man. I found something really cool on the very back of this cave while I was exploring!"

Chung explained excitedly, and I immediately began growing excited as well. Something cool? In the back of this cave?

"Awesome! How big is it!"

I chattered, something I always do whenever I grow too excited.

"It's HUGE! C'mon, you gotta check it out!"

Chung said, and before I knew it he grabbed my wrist and began pulling me deeper into the cave using his inhumane cat running skills. This just HAS to be good!

(Chung's Pov)

I quickly pulled Elsword towards the end of the cave where I had spotted the huge machines. I tracked it down using my cat senses, and always stayed alert to any monster that might be living in this cave. There was probably none, but it is best to stay safe. Even though it was Elsword and Aisha's fault of me turning into a cat, it kinda helped me a bit. Now I was able to run faster, jump higher, and so on. But I do miss my old self. I gotta ask Aisha to turn me back later when I get the chance. As I turned the last corner towards the end of the cave, I could feel Elsword behind me gasp at the sight. I don't blame him, though. There were big fat wires everywhere, electricity sparking here and there from probably broken wires or machines. There were several machines all over the place, but most of all which had caught my attention first was the giant sphere machine. I didn't checked it out before and just ran out to tell the others, but Elsword counts as a team mate so I guess it's ok. I mean, it's not like things are going to explode or anything…uh…right?

"COOL! Look at all of these electro thing-a-ma-jigs!"

My attention quickly turned to Elsword who was pressing random buttons next to the giant sphere machine. My eyes widened with terror when I saw his actions.

"ELSWORD, STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!"

I literally screamed my lungs out, but Elsword just kept on pressing buttons.

"What's the big deal? I'm just pressing buttons, that's all."

He told me, and then went on with his frenzy button-pressing. I had to react quickly. Last time I checked, that machine could help me upgrade my bazooka and become stronger! And becoming stronger equals to my tribe becoming impressed and accepting me back in. And I couldn't just let that opportunity slip, oh no. I took out my Bazooka that I always carry around with me, loaded it, and then aimed at Elsword. Unfortunately, Elsword moved away unknowing that I had fired an all-out attack on him. Instead, the attack hit the machine that Elsword was pressing on earlier. Instead of getting burned alive, Elsword instead got blown away into a pile of wires from the impact and wind that the attack had brought.

"Oh crap….."

I hissed annoyingly, eyes widened with more terror, and cat ears flattened.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Elsword screamed as his head popped out from the pile of wires he was buried in. I said nothing, but kept on staring at the once-machine that was now burned into nothing. Instead in the place was a pile of ash, black marks around the ashes, and smoke coming up from the ashes. I walked towards the pile of ash and collapsed. M-my only chance…it just…slipped away…just like that…

"Whoa, check this out dude!"

I didn't feel like "checking" anything out, but I turned to look at Elsword who was now right beside me, observing the giant sphere machine. Sometimes I wonder how Elsword could just recover from attacks so quickly. I sighed as I stood up and quickly went to Elsword's side before he could bash anything. I guess it's one of his many "talents". My eyes widened to the point you'll think that my eye sockets will snap from the endless stretching they had to do. The sphere machine that was just a huge metal ball had opened the metal "door" so that it showed about 6 feet of what was inside. The 6 feet that was now open was covered by a heavy thick glass that was full of strange pink liquid-like gel. But what caught both of our eyes was a girl. She was curled up so that her closed eyes barely showed. She had short, white-blonde hair and had a strange gem on her forehead that was shining bright blue. She had yellow and blue markings on her face that seemed to show her tribe or race. There were three wires attached to her back. Lastly she had strange clothes which reminded me of a Nasod.

"Whoever made this model did a pretty good job! She looks almost too real to me!"

Elsword laughed as his shock wore off. I stared at her for a bit, unsure to call her fake or real. Shrugging it off, I began walking around the huge machine, checking if I had missed anything. Elsword stayed to look at the model for a bit.

"Dude, she looks sooo real! Look-the person who made her made her so that she looks like she's breathing!"

I ignored him, since I knew he goes crazy over girls, whether fake or real. I stopped when I felt something brush against my fingers roughly on the metal surface of the giant machine. I observed the small square plate that was engraved on the surface. There were strange numbers and codes written on the plate. I carefully ran my fingers across them, doing my best to uncode them. I might handle a Bazooka, but I DO know mechanics. Probably not a pro, but I definitely know what I am doing on mechanics.

"I mean like, the details…so realistic! And hey…can we take her out of this big ugly thing so that I can pry that jewel off of her? I want it as an ornament on my sword!"

Elsword exclaimed, but I didn't bother to answer. I finally uncoded the last numbers, and then recited the whole code, making sure they were right. But then something really strange happened. The metal plate the code was engraved on began glowing bright honey gold. I quickly took a step back, not sure what was going to happen. My cat senses were tingling, telling me that something VERY peculiar was happening. Then as soon as the metal plate began glowing honey gold, it was gone just as quickly as it came. I tilted my head, unsure what was going on. My cat ears were perked up, trying its best to pick up any weird sounds. Elsword didn't seemed to have noiced the sudden bright light for he kept on babbling about the model. But my attention snapped to him when I heard his tone change into a very curious one. And when Elsword turns curious, it means there's trouble.

"Hey Chung…is a model suppose to twitch? You know, like a real h-human…?"

He asked.

"…What?"  
I asked him, confused as well.

"I'm asking you. You're the mechanic of the group. Don't you know?"

"I told you Elsword, I'm not a pro. I only know basics of the mechanics and-"

"Never mind about that, Chung. Uhh…huhhhh…is a model supposes to open its eyes and…look at you like if it's going to kill you any moment?"

That quickly made me run back to Elsword. By now, Elsword was 5 steps away from the machine, his hands reaching towards his sword, and eyes wide with…well, curiosity and horror. I followed his gaze towards the model. He was saying the truth; the model was now "floating" inside the machine, banging on the thick glass, and glaring at us with her honey gold colored eyes. I quickly took out and loaded my bazooka. This model seemed to be a killer.

"Dude, don't you think we should…you know, leave her here or something? I mean like, the glass is super thick, and there is no way a model can break through that."

Elsword said, tapping my shoulder. I took in what he said and looked closely at this "model". She didn't look like a model now, that's for sure. She had ripped the 3 wires from her back now and was banging with all her might on the glass. I gulped when I saw a tiny crack appear on the surface. Fortunately, her efforts seemed to have tired her out. She slumped down to the floor of the machine, still never leaving her death glare on us.

"Elsword, this isn't any ordinary "model" as you say. I think it's a…a…a…HOLY CRAP! Elsword, DUCK!"

I cried out as I saw a small white figure swoop down towards us. Elsword and I ducked just in time as the white…thing crashed into a pile of wires. Elsword stood back up and laughed at the model that had now dropped her glare and looking towards the white thing.

"HAHAHA! Is that all you've got? My goodness, even a puny little Mickie can do better than th-"

Elsword was shut-upped by a loud bang. Elsword collapsed forwards with a goofy grin on his face. There behind him was a black thing, similar to the white thing showing off its horn in an attack stance. It looked at me with a "glare". Then it charged at me with full speed. I simply whacked it with my Bazooka. It went flying towards the glass where the "model" was and…shit. As the black thing hit the glass, the glass shattered into tiny little pieces as the pinkish liquid began pouring out along with the model. I was swept off my feet by the pink liquid and thrown aside with Elsword.

"Urgh…"

I groaned as I spat the pink liquid out from my mouth. I slowly stood back up, and dried myself clean using my cat "techniques". I shook myself dry real quickly, but I still felt sticky. I hissed as I felt that my cat ears were sticky. My attention quickly turned towards the "model" as the "model" let out a small, weak cough. She was having a hard time standing up, for she was slipping on the liquid and maybe she haven't used her legs for a long, long time. I saw the white thing and the black thing rushing towards it to help her up. It gratefully held the two things as they pulled her up. Once she was up, she looked quite dazed. She looked harmless enough, so I took a gingerly step towards her. She looked up, her once dazed face now emotionless.

"Who are you?"

I asked her as calmly as I could, but having a fainted friend and two things ready to attack you didn't really help.

"Haven't you heard of me?"

Her voice nearly knocked the air out of me. I thought that she would have a very inhumane robotic tone, but instead she had a very human-like tone, almost the same as Sister Rena's but more serious and emotionless matching her face…a lot. She looked kinda broken as well, since…the three spots of where the three wires were now sparking with electricity.

"Nope. Never heard of a model in a cave before."

I replied, shaking my head. This seemed to piss her off a bit.

"What I MEANT, was haven't you heard of ME, the queen of the Nasods!"

She growled a bit, standing up to her full height which was very similar to my height, but I was still a bit taller. Queen of Nasods? Is this machine crazy? The Nasod species went extinct thousands of years ago!

"Umm…did you hit your head, miss? Because all the Nasod species went extinct a very, very long time ago, and I had never heard of a "Queen" of Nasods ever before. The only Nasods I know are the ones that only know how to attack us. They don't have real "minds"…"

This confused her a little.

"So you are telling me that I am the last, ever living species of the Nasods that have a clear mind left on earth?"

She asked me. I could hear that her tone had changed into a sad one. I shrugged.

"I guess so, since…wait, you're a Nasod?"


	2. Chapter 2: A very FEW things discovered

Chapter 2

(Raven's Pov)

"Aisha, you just GOT to be kidding me."

Raven snarled as I ignored him and kept on mixing the ingredients together. I shook my head plainly, for I was used to this kind of thing.

"Raven, you know when I am not serious. Of course I am serious! The book right here on my hand says it!"

I growled back at him, my patience running out. I was about to make something amazing, and Raven wasn't cooperating!

"Whatever, Aisha! But I am sooo not shaving my hair bald JUST because of a stupid potion!"

Raven snarled again, this time covering his hair protectively. I rolled my eyes at the sight.

"C'mon, Raven! Just this time! I promise I'll give you potions that will make your hair grow back in a second later!"

I begged him on my knees. He can be worse than Elsword, you know!

"Pfft, yeah, like a potion that will make me grow a goddamn RAIN FOREST!"

He snapped back at me. I made a hurtful expression. Raven cared less. I huffed and pouted. How come HE listens to RENA, and not ME? For magician's sake, I TREAT him, I HELP him, I HEAL him, I FIX him, and I can list a whole bunch of things I do to him! And what does he say to me in thanks? It's two words- "Fuck you". I'm serious! He actually says those two miserable words to the healer of the group! And what do the others say to help me? NOTHING! I hate my life! And…wait a sec…that doesn't mean I can't shave hair off secretly…I giggled to myself on my evil plan. Raven of course, looked at me with suspicious eyes.

"What's so funny?"

He commanded, glaring at me with his hands still over his head. I just shook my head and made a shoo signal with my hand as I looked the other way to stop myself from laughing hysterically.

"Nothing, nothing. Just go and find Rena or something. Be useful for once!"

I said in a cheerful tone as I began scanning through my book for the spell to put people to sleep so that I can shave off their hair. Of course no one can read the language in the books, for only I know the language. This made me puff out my chest in pride and put a sneaky grin on my face. Oh nobody knew…nobody knew… I turned around to see Raven staring at me with a weird face. My face turned red in embarrassment.

"What are you doing here! Go and help Rena! Get your lazy butt moving for ONCE!"

I shouted at him out of embarrassment and anger. Raven chuckled, but he seemed to quickly rush towards the forest when I said Rena's name. I giggled as I began re-doing my potion. Oh, I won't need to make my Love Potion just yet. Not yet…

(Rena's Pov)

I sniffled as I headed deeper into the forest. I had already killed dozens of monsters, and my pouch was getting pretty full with items and ED. I shook my head as I thought about Raven. He just couldn't control himself! I try my best to help him, but his Nasod hand ALWAYS gets to him first then me. I sighed as I released more arrows towards a tree knight. The tree knight fell down flat on its "face", swinging its sword around like if it was saying, 'I'll get you next time!' I smiled a bit at the thought. But my mind was still on Raven.

'Poor Elsword…I hope he's ok…'

I thought to myself, suddenly remembering the horror-filled red eyes of his when Raven had yelled at him. After hours of going through different dungeons over and over again, it became dark quite quickly. I gathered the fruits and nuts that I had found to return to my group. I quickly began to run towards the exit of the forest, my long blonde hair swaying in the wind just like flags.

'I gotta get there quick…I bet they are all hungry!'

I thought to myself cheerfully as I continued running. Raven couldn't be helped for now. Later on when we reach town then we can look for a mechanic to help Raven's Nasod arm. Sure, that doesn't mean Chung was a great help! I remembered when we first met Raven. His Nasod arm was literally taking control over him. His eyes weren't wild yellow back then. They were deep crimson red and he was insane, slashing at anything in his path. It was me that had taken him down with my arrows from afar. He was too dangerous to get near, and I was the only one in the group that can attack from afar, since back then Chung hadn't join the group yet and Aisha was still learning elemental attacks. Then Elsword had to tie him up good with strong thick chains so that he won't assassin us when we weren't looking. Aisha then used weird spells on him, which worried me quite a bit. Aisha had assured me that nothing bad was happening, but I could see that Raven was begging on his knees to me to make Aisha stop her "experiments" on him. I agreed, much to Aisha's rage. That is also the reason why Raven is grateful to me and Aisha hates my guts.

Snap

I quickly turned around at the sound of a twig breaking in half. It was night time, so no one was suppose to be outside.

"Who's there!"

I commanded to whatever had just made that sound. Silence. I gulped, but then quickly took out my bow and arrows. I did NOT like surprises, especially from something I had never met before.

Crunch

I quickly turned around towards the sound as I slowly begin to back away. I kept on backing away 'till I found myself in a clearing lit brightly by the moon that was now in the sky.

'shoot'

I thought bitterly to myself, realizing that whatever was there, I was now vulnerable to it. I began turning around in a circle carefully, making sure that my bow and arrows were ready to strike. Minutes past and there were nothing but silence still. I scowled as I felt numbness in my arms. My group should be waiting for me by now. It was now night and the only light source were the half-moon and the stars that were littered across the night sky. Nothing was to be heard except for the occasional soft breezes and the low whistling of the trees' leaves.

SQWAK SQWAK

I turned to the source of the sound. Just like I had predicted, a flock of surprised birds had just left the trees.

'A ha!'

I smirked as I pinpointed towards the direction which the flock had just flew away from. Whatever had surprised them must be the thing that had been stalking me. I aimed, and then shot three arrows towards the direction.

KAK

I flinched back in surprise when I heard the noise the thing made when the arrow hit it. I waited for a few good long moments before I headed towards the direction to see what I had killed. I scowled once again as I whacked the annoying leaves away from my face using the sharp ends of my bow. I might as well bring Aisha to burn up this forest… I abruptly stopped when I saw what I had killed. I took a deep breath, and then screamed.

(Elsword's Pov)

I woke up with a start when I heard a loud ear-piercing scream. I looked around quickly to take in my surroundings. I almost fainted again on what my eyes told me. The model and Chung were talking, and I could tell very easily that both of them were enjoying their conversation on whatever they were talking about. I somehow did not like the scene, even though it meant that the model wasn't dangerous as how we thought she would be. The white thing was floating around the model, as well as another black thing that had a horn and shorter ears then the white thing. I rolled my eyes and started to get to my feet. I let out a small groan when I felt my back crack a bit. The two turned to look at me when they heard the groan.

"Oh Elsword, you're awake!"

Chung shouted in glee as he hurried to me to help me up. The model just sat on a big fat wire watching us.

"What are you looking at, nincompoop?"

I snapped at her, somehow annoyed that she was just sitting there and watching me in pain. I could feel a bad aurora around her begin to rise. I expected to hear her snap back, but instead I was hit on the head by…Chung?

"What the hell, Chung! What are you, protecting that good-for-nothing model that knocked me, your bro out?"

I snapped at him as well. Chung took a small step back, but then held his place.

"One, you deserved to get hit. Two, I am a cat human that happens to be VERY pissed off. Three, she's NOT a model. And last but certainly not least, she is a royalty so shut up and watch your manners or else your butt will be sailing over the moon!"

He hissed back at me with a scowl. This time I flinched. I wasn't use to this kind of behavior. I looked towards the model…Ur…the royalty, and saw that she had a very, very faint sign of a smirk. I was about to snap at her again if it wasn't for a warning glare from Chung who was now back next to her. I scratched the back of my head, unsure how to start another conversation.

"Urrr…so…what is her name?"

I asked, starting off with an easy question hoping to start a conversation.

"My name is Eve, Queen of Nasods. And I believe your name is Elsword?"

Eve (the royalty) asked me.

"Yeah…did Chung tell you?"

I asked her back, eyeing Chung, a bit upset that he had told HER my name. Eve nodded and smiled.

"Why yes. Chung is quite nice to talk to. He knows mechanics, and he also told me that there are er…three more of you?"

Eve asked me with a polite small smile. I could tell she was just being polite because she was next to Chung…wait… she's nice to me since Chung is here…? I smirked. This was going to be interesting.

"Yup, They are in camp and…whoa Chung! We better get back to camp! Who knows how much time has passed!"

I broke into a shout in mid-sentence.


	3. Chapter 3: The lost Nasod lost again

Chapter 3

(Rena's Pov)

I began taking deep breaths as I began doing my best to keep Raven alive. I had taken the arrow I had shot at him earlier out of his chest, wrapped his wound with a piece of cloth that I had ripped off of my skirt, and treated him the best I could with the knowledge I know about medicine herbs. None seem to work, really. Raven was breathing heavily and I was panicking. It was way past eleven o'clock, I've got a bunch of food to bring back, accidently shot Raven in the chest, and…wait a second…why was Raven stalking me…? Was he just trying to scare me?

"Urgh…Rena…?"

My thoughts were quickly swept away when I heard Raven's weak attempt to grab my attention.

"Raven! Thank goodness you're still alive! C'mon, we gotta get going back to camp! Aisha will take care of your wound then!"

I said in a rush as I began to pull Raven franticly by the hand towards the direction of the camp.

"Rena…I can't…move…"

I looked back at Raven who was still on the ground, and by the sound of it he was trying his best to get up, but failing. I gulped as I sat back down next to him, tightening the cloth around his chest and slabbing more herb sap on his chest. He winced as he shuffled a bit so that he could get into a more comfortable position.

"Rena, just go…get Aisha…"

Raven choked out the last two words before spacing out.

"Raven?"

I asked him in a high-pitched voice. This was NOT good. Oh no, far from that. I looked around making sure that no monsters were near, then dashed off to get some help.

(Eve's Pov)

"Pathetic Human! Get back here and face your punishment for disrespecting the Nasod Queen!"

I shouted out in a montone voice, all the while shooting electro-balls and ordering Moby and Remy to attack Elsword. He had called my race names, and my duty was to punish anyone who seems to be a threat to my Nasods.

"Calm yourself, Lady! I was just saying my opinions on your 'race'!"

Elsword shouted back at me while jumping over rocks and logs that were in our path to their camp. I grinded my teeth, willing to not show any emotion to this human. I was about to tell Moby and Remy to do their Illusion Strike when instead a mini explosion went flying towards Elsword. I turned around to see where the attack came from and I smiled when I saw the cat-human, Chung, with his Bazooka aimed at Elsword.

"I appreciate your help, Chung."

I smiled at him then turned back around to see what happened to the air-headed human. To my satisfaction, his face was now nailed to one of the trees and smoke was coming up from it. My data system began running as it brought in more information.

(DATA ACCEPTED. DECODING DATA…DATA DECODED. RED-HAIRED ARDENT BOY KNOWN AS ELSWORD NOTED AS DISRESPECTFUL HUMAN THAT THREATENS NASODS A LOT. PUNISHMENT SHOULD BE GIVEN WHEN NASOD KINGDOM REVIVES. BLONDE-HAIRED CAT-HUMAN WITH BAZOOKA KNOWN AS CHUNG NOTED AS HELPFUL AND KIND. PRIZE SHOULD BE GIVEN WHEN NASOD KINGDOM REVIVES.)

I closed my eyes as the data system finished its loading and decoding. Decoding and loading takes quite a while, and certainly absorbs a lot of energy from my energy system. Thus my legs wobbled a bit but I held my place as I waited my energy system to send its energy back through my body. After a while I began walking again, but I needed to take long strides in order to walk alongside with Chung. I slightly coughed as a spark went off in my head. Something had happened to me while I was in the safety shelter. My data system was decoding data slowly compared to how it did before I met these two.

(DATA RECORDED. DECODING DATA…DATA DECODED. EVE SHOULD STAY CLOSE TO CHUNG UNTIL GIVEN ENOUGH INFORMATION.)

I closed my eyes as my legs wobbled more violently then last time. Unlike the data decoding before, I couldn't hold my place and collapsed on my knees. I stayed calm and stood up once again and quickly glided next to Chung and Elsword who seemed to have already recovered from Chung's attack. They were chatting and laughing, something I will never get to do.

(DATA RECIVED. DECODING DATA…EVE SHOULD NOT THINK OF SUCH THOUGHTS.)

I shook my head, eager not to let the two know that something was wrong with me. Yes, something was wrong. My data system was supposed to only decode data at end of the day.

"Hey Eve, are you like, related to those machine things me and my group fights with?"

My sense system slowly begin to recover from the shock I had while decoding too many data. I looked at Elsword, doing all the while my best not to look nor sound curious.

"Nasods? I thought that I was the very last Nasod left on Earth?"

I asked, and my data system began running madly, decoding data and searching for data.

"Uhh…when I meant by you being the last Nasod, I meant by you being the last ever Nasod that…well…know what they're doing…"

Chung answered me instead of Elsword, causing me to see a spark in my eyes that was caused by my data system. I grinded my teeth as what humans call "pain" begin spreading from my head.

"Understood. Chung, may I ask you a question?"

I asked "politely".

"Sure, go ahead."

"Did you and Elsword do something weird to the deactivator next to the machine I was in?"

Nothing was to be heard. I turned around to face Chung and Elsword, waiting for my answer.

"Well…Chung here DID blow up the deactivator as you said…"

Elsword mumbled, but loud enough for me to pick up. My head quickly snapped towards Chung who was looking quite embarrassed.

"Is what Elsword say true, Chung?"

I asked in a montone voice.

"Well…yeah, but I was only trying to stop Elsword from pressing too many buttons that we had no idea was for!"

"But you also had the choice to pull Elsword away from the machine?"

"Yes, but I was too shocked and I was panicking!"

"And why were you panicking? Did you know that I was inside the safety shelter?"

"No, and I certainly did NOT know that that giant machine was a safety shelter. I was panicking because I needed the machine!"

"And WHY did you needed the machine!"

I paused as I felt my brain system begin to heat up. I shook my head as I tried my best to cool my brain system. Too much heating up can damage my brain, causing it to burn and clog up all of my systems. I looked back at Chung with narrowed eyes. Chung was looking down at the ground.

"Well?"

I asked. No answer.

"Did you know that my life depended heavily on the machine! And by blowing it up, you had absorbed ALL of my powers into your Nasod Bazooka, changed my appearance and also damaged my systems! You should be punished!"

I shouted, but still maintaining my montone voice. Chung flinched, but no more. So this was why my data system was responding slowly.

"Urgh, is you're arguing done yet? All this Nasod machine talk is tiring me!"

I looked at Elsword who was leaning against a tree and trying to nap. I walked towards him in long strides, clenched my teeth, raised my hand, and before I knew it,

SLAP!

Elsword quickly shot up and touched his red hand-printed cheek where my hand was only a second ago.

"You should NOT disrespect me!"

I shouted at him as well. He was to blame as well for my system problems!

"Pfft. Royalties…"

Elsword muttered as he rubbed his cheek and begin walking away. Chung began to leave with Elsword, leaving me behind. By the looks of it they did not wanted me to follow them

(DATA RECORDED. EVE SHOULD FOLLOW CHUNG TO RECEIVE MORE INFORMATION.)

I grabbed my head as I shook my head violently. I did NOT like what was happening to me today. And my data system was trying to use me like a puppet. NOT something I really fancied.

(DATA RUNNING…EVE SHOULD FOLLOW CHUNG IMMEDIATELY BEFORE CHUNG DISAPPEARS.)

I gasped as I collapsed on my knees. I began breathing heavily. I looked up. It was late at night and now I couldn't see Chung nor Elsword. I kept on breathing heavily.

(SYSTEM DATA RECEIVED ENERGY RUNNING LOW. EVE WILL BE PUT INTO SLEEP MODE IN 10…)

I gasped as I tried to get the energy running through my systems. This is not good. If I be put into sleep mode…I might be torn apart from some animal or even worse, brought to a lab to be studied and taken apart. And I just can't let that happen. Not with all my memory the memory chip has in store right now…

(6…5…4…3…)

I quickly looked around to find something to shelter in. Being sheltered will help me hide from anything out there. I tried to stand up, but my leg systems broke as I did my best to stay stable. Sparks covered my vision system and I was put into sleep mode.

(Aisha's Pov)

I sighed as I kept on re-mixing my sleep potion again and again. I was keep on failing on EVERYTHING! I collapsed on the ground next to the brightly lit camp fire. Maybe my mentor was right. It wasn't my path to become an Alchemist. But…I just wanted to become like my mother, the best Alchemist of all times! I shook my head from the thought.

'C'mon, Aisha. At least you succeeded in making Mana and HP potions…'

I encouraged myself which didn't really help much. I rested my head on my knees as I stared into the camp fire. I don't want to become a mage…I want to be an Alchemist…but if I keep on failing on my way, I will have no choice but to change my direction to become a mage. I sighed heavily again as I threw more sticks into the fire, causing bits of sparks to fly out from the fire. I winced a bit as a few of them landed on my cheeks. My hand quickly went up to scratch my now burning cheeks.

'I heard that mages can control elements, including fire…I wonder, do they get burned?'

I thought to myself as I pictured a mage getting toasted by a spell gone wrong. I shook my head from such thoughts. I'm now turning my directions to become a mage, and I don't want such things to happen to me.

"But that doesn't mean I will have to quit on making my love potion, right Aisha?"

I giggled to myself as I thought of where to use my love potion. The love potion I was trying to make requires multiple varieties of Mana and HP potions, including the shell of a poison hornet bee, the shell of a very ancient snail, a feather each from two different gendered love birds, and last but not least hair from a Nasod. Why I need all those I have no idea, but I just had the opportunity to snatch the love potion ingredient list from my brother, who happens to be an Alchemist. The list was ancient, but I just decided to give it a try. I got all the ingredients I need for the love potion EXCEPT for hair from a Nasod. All the Nasods I had met so far had no hair, so I thought since Raven's half Nasod, why won't his hair work? But nope, he refuses. I blinked in surprise as a raindrop dropped on my eyelashes. I looked up at the now foggy sky. I quickly began moving all my potions and ingredients to my small tent where I kept all my stuff. I moved my other team mates' stuff inside their tents as well on the progress. Once everything was inside, it was drizzling more and more which made me worry for the others. They SHOULD be back by now…it's already night and Chung, Elsword, Raven, and Rena's not back yet…is something up?

"AISHA!"

I quickly turned towards to the person who had called my name. It was hard to see who it was, but soon enough it became clear. It was Rena, running towards me with all her might, food gathered in her arms and she looked pretty scared. I ran towards her as well, eager to calm her down and ask her what's wrong.

"Rena, what's the problem? And where's the others?"

I asked her, trying to calm her down.

"You just HAVE to help Raven! I accidently shot him on the chest, he's bleeding, and I need you to heal him!"

She explained hurriedly as she started to drag me towards the direction she came from.

"Why the hell did you shoot him? Oh, never mind! Just let go, I can run by myself!"

I shouted back at her, snatching my hand away from her. I was still pretty pissed off from her stopping me doing experiments on Raven a few weeks ago. Rena cared less as she kept on running. I sighed again, but then an idea popped into my head. Since losing blood means being unconscious for a while, I won't need to use a sleep potion on him! I smiled at the thought, but then doubled my speed to get to Raven before he dies, and I won't be able to make the love potion.

(Raven's Pov)

I groaned as I tried to stand up. Why the hell did Rena shot me? I looked behind me to see one of Rena's arrows stabbed into the tree behind me. Above it was the second arrow. My memory came back to me and I groaned again as I collapsed back onto the ground.

'You dumbass, you let your stupid Nasod Hand take control!'

Memory came back as I glared at my Nasod Arm. I was strolling around the forest, taking my time to get to Rena. I didn't think she had enough along time yet, and I wanted to give her plenty more time alone. That's when my Nasod Arm started to glow honey-gold all of a sudden, and BAM! I could feel my eyes getting crimson red and my body beginning to tense up, and what I saw in the small pond I had happened to be passing by wasn't me. Instead of me, I saw a hungry beast on a hunt. When I saw this, I knew what was happening and did all my might not to let my Nasod Hand take control over me. No use. My eyes turned more and more into a hungry beast, fangs started to grow out from the corners of my mouth, my Nasod Hand kept on glowing honey gold, and my mind was beginning to be filled with maniacal hunger, blood-lust, beast-like thoughts, and others that I don't know how to describe, nor want to describe. Next thing I knew I was running towards deeper into the forest on all fours, just like what a wolf would do. All I knew was that I was tracking down something, or someone. Finally I came to a stop and what I saw made me panic. It was Rena, and she was gathering all the food she had found. I struggle to keep myself from pouncing on her, but again the Nasod Hand was stronger than me. I took a step towards her, and a loud snap sound was made. I looked down and realized that I had stepped on a twig. Rena heard this, and quickly turned around and asked, "Who's there?" By then I was fully possessed by the Nasod Arm and all I could do was watch. I began slowly circling around her, but on the progress stepped on some fallen leaves and made crunching sounds. She heard this too, and she began backing away slowly, her bows and arrows ready in her hand. I knew that I could get shot, so I crouched down low, still following her but making sure not to make any sounds. Finally she stopped in the middle of the clearing, I was glad so I began to move closer and closer to her without paying attention on where I was going. Finally I startled a flock of birds that was resting on a low tree. I scowled as Rena turned around towards my direction, smiled, and released three arrows.

I shooked my head from the memory and looked to the right side to see a small puddle forming. That's when I finally realized that it was starting to rain. I growled in annoyance as a few drops of rain landed on my wound, stinging it. I stayed like that for a very long time, and I could feel myself losing a lot of blood, and my eye lids began to grow heavier and heavier until my vision blurred, then everything turned black.

(No one's Pov)

Eve was still in sleep mode on the ground, making her look like a strange girl that had passed out in the middle of a grassy plain. Electricity was sparking from her here and there. It worsened as it started to rain. Rain drizzled on her, and being a Nasod she was, she began to release all her energy and data into the puddles forming around her. Her memory chip inside her brain finally burned, becoming useless until a piece of El can help fix it. She laid there, now emotionless. Nothing was to be heard except for the drizzling of the rain. But then…

"Hey, look what we have here!"

A small figure shouted at the other bigger figure behind him.

"What did you find? Money?"

The bigger figure said in a very low voice.

"No, it's something else! I think it's a Nasod by the looks of her face!"

The smaller figure said in a very high-pitched voice. The bigger figure came into view as he took a look on Eve.

"Blah, she looks like if she's broken. Should we just leave her here?"

The bigger figure suggested, clearly uninterested.

"Why not take her back with us? Surely Boss can find a way to reboot her."  
The smaller figure said, poking at the blue gem on Eve's forehead.

"And then what? How can she be a use to us?"

The bigger figure said, arms crossed.

"Maybe she has some valuable information! Like, think about it!"

The smaller figure squeaked, throwing his arms in the air. The bigger figure thought for a moment.

"Fine, let's take her. But if Boss gets angry, it's all your fault."

The bigger figure mumbled as he carefully picked up Eve, covering her up with some cloth so that further harm on her will be avoid. With that, they left and the only marks of Eve's presence was a small outline of her on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4: Leave the Problems, please

Chapter 4

(Elsword's Pov)

"Geez dude, did Eve really need to be so protective over her race?"

I exclaimed, still rubbing my cheek where Eve had slapped me earlier. Chung just shook his head.

"Well, she IS the Queen of her race, so I guess it's her job."

I grunted as I looked the other way. My cheek still stung a lot, but I didn't want Aisha to look at it. Who knows what she might do to me.

"But was it really necessary to dump her?"

I asked Chung again, trying to make him talk. He hasn't spoken ever since he was accused by Eve. Chung shrugged.

"I dunno. But if she has a problem with us, why not just leave?"

He said, sounding uninterested or not a least bit concerned.

"But dude! She's a lady, and you're dumping her just like that? Who knows what's out there? Monsters can attack her, she can be kidnapped, she can be—"

"Stop."

I stopped when Chung suddenly stopped, glaring at me.

"She can take care of herself, ok? I just losed my only chance on rejoining my tribe, and she is just acting like a bitch, ok? Not something that I really need at the moment."

He hissed at me, cat ears flattened.

"Dude, she was acting POLITE around you!"

I shouted at him, trying to make him realize what I was trying to get to all along.

"Elsword, she's a Nasod. Plus, she's a ROYALTY. All royalties are like that! They are also either snotty or bitchy like Eve."

Chung growled, and I decided not to push it any further.

"Ok, ok, ok. It's not a big deal or anything! I was just telling ya!"

I quickly said, trying to calm him down. We walked in silence back to the camp. That's when we started to notice raindrops from the sky. I ignored it and just kept on walking, but soon enough I found myself walking alone. I stopped and looked back to see Chung standing about 20 feet away from me, looking behind him towards where we came from.

"Dude, you coming or not? I can tell that a storm's coming this way, and I don't fancy getting wet and lost in this place!"

I shouted at him, urging him to quickly come. He looked back at me, but he didn't look like if he wanted to go back to camp.

"Eve's a Nasod!"

He shouted back at me.

"Yeah, so?"

I shouted back. It was now starting to rain harder, and the sky was darkening pretty quick.

"She's a machine! And I doubt that she is water-proof!"

He shouted back. I was still confused, so I just stood there, waiting for Chung to explain further.

"Elsword, do you KNOW what happens when machine meets water?"

He shouted back at me, sounding a bit annoyed but a bit concerned as well. I thought for a moment. Hmmm…I remember letting Aisha's small machine gadgets sit out in the rain a few weeks ago next to Rena's new bows. The next morning when Aisha and Rena came back, they were angry for some reason…suddenly it all clicked, and my eyes widened.

"Uhh…you sure she ain't water-proof?"

I asked Chung, but he was already running back before I could finish my sentence. I stood there for a while, unsure if I should run after him or just go back to camp. The sudden pour of rain on my head answered my question.

"Pfft. Nasods…"

I mumbled as I started to walk back to camp. Who cares if Eve's going to get electrified? She's a bitch just like how Chung said earlier. I stumbled a bit as I thought about Eve.

'Wait a sec…are Nasods supposed to act bitchy…?'

I stopped and looked back towards where Chung ran off to.

"Eh, she's probably broken or something. Another reason why we should just leave her alone!"

I told myself, smiling. I kept on walking towards camp when I suddenly got this feeling that someone or something was following me. I turned around. Nothing. I continued walking, but that feeling kept on bugging me. I sighed as I got ready to tackle whatever was following me. This happened a lot while me and my group was traveling and it all ends up to either a monster or one of Banthus's spies. This one's probably a spy. I whirled around, ready to attack the spy. To my surprise, instead of a spy, there were those two creatures that were next to Eve in the cave. What are they doing here? Aren't they supposed to be with Eve or something? I mean, these were like her small pets…I thought about the occasional random lessons Rena gave me about nature, bonds between everything, and ext. The bond between dogs and humans were one of the strongest, I heard. And thus dogs only leave their master's side when…

"Ohhhhhhhhh no."

I muttered, realizing what this meant. I looked back up at the two creatures floating close to me. They were sparking here and there, for they were Nasods and they were drenched. I sheathed my sword and I took them into my arms and held them close to me as I began running after Chung. He won't be pleased in what he saw.

The rain was now pouring hard. The two creatures had now somehow positioned themselves under my sword so that they won't get wet along the way.

"CHUNG!"

I shouted, trying to find him. The rain got in the way, and it was hard to see. I kept on running, eager to find Chung and get out of this place before a storm come our way.

"ELSWORD, OVER HERE!"

I heard Chung shout in front of me. I slowed to a stop once I could make out Chung through the pouring rain.

"Chung! Can you find Eve?"

I shouted out at him as I jogged closer. Chung shook his head sadly. He was drenched from head to toe, and his cat ears were flat on his head, making it look like hair.

"Umm, by the way, I found Eve's two pets. Well, they found me actually…"

I said, trying to pull the two away from under my sword. They refused, so I had to move my sword towards Chung instead, causing Chung to flinch back.

"Are you trying to kill me? And…oh, never mind. But why did these two decided to find you? I mean, it's obvious that I was closer."

Chung asked, poking the black creature. The black creature hissed, showing its large teeth that were unfitting for its small and cute body. Chung took a step back, but hissed back at it.

"I dunno. But that's not the problem now. C'mon, Chung. We gotta get back to camp. We can come back to find Eve later. The others can help us as well. But now it's too hard to go hiking around the forest trying to find Eve."

I told him as I pulled his arm back towards camp. Chung looked hesitant, but gave in as a sudden pour of rain splashed on his head.

"Fine. Let's go then."

He grunted. As we started to run back. Rena will have a hell of a time getting all of us dry.

(Rena's Pov)

'Raven should be around here somewhere…'

I thought as I looked around franticly for Raven. I was sure that I had left him around these berry bushes.

"Rena, do you know where Raven is or not? It's pouring, and I want to get us and him out of this place before it gets any worse!"

I heard Aisha shouting behind me. I ignored her and began running around the berry bushes to see if he was somewhere near.

"Urgh…"

A faint groan caught my attention. I quickly jogged towards the groan. And there he was, lying on the ground, wincing and grabbing his wound in pain.

"AISHA, HE'S OVER HERE!"

I shouted back at Aisha for the pouring rain blocks small voices. Aisha instantly came running towards us, her medical bag ready in hand.

"Don't…Aisha…near me…"

I heard Raven say in a faint voice (Elves have precise hearing, and it comes in handy). I looked at Aisha, then back at Raven in concern. Is there anything between them that I have to know? Aisha began putting some sort of white cream on his wound as I began setting up a small roof out of large leaves and sticks. I kept on dropping some of them on both Aisha and Raven, causing them to look up at me in annoyance.

"Sorry!"

I squeaked as I continued my job. It wasn't my fault that I was too scared and concerned. After the roof was set, I placed giant leaves as a flooring, careful not to hurt Raven as I shifted his body so that I can spread the leaves beneath him. I was glad that I had started earlier on the roof for now it was started thundering. Aisha and I were buzzing around, trying to get several jobs done. Place traps for food or monsters that might come near, make more roofs so that we can move around without getting wet, more leaves, more herbs for Raven, and putting together a bed that was difficult to do. Once we were done, Raven's torso looked like a mummy's and he couldn't move it. Aisha burst out laughing when she saw her work.

"Aisha! Do not laugh at Raven like that in this kind of a situation!"

I scolded her as I whacked her on the head. Aisha yelped as she began rubbing her head, giving me death glares.

"Thank you."

I turned to Raven who had spoken quite faintly. I smiled and nodded. Aisha huffed and pouted childishly.

"And he doesn't say ANYTHING to the person who had just saved his life!"

She mumbled as she turned the other way, arms crossed, pouting. I smiled as I sat down next to Raven. I nudged him to thank her as well. Raven looked at me with a reluctant face, but with a final nudge he reluctantly said,

"Thanks to you too, Aisha."

Aisha quickly turned around with a face so bright that it didn't seem like she was the same Aisha I knew.

"You're welcome, Mr. Grumpy! Now we need to get some sleep for tomorrow! So good night everyone!"

She said happily as she went under her roof as she lay down to sleep. I giggled as I saw Raven's face. It was priceless.

"Aisha's right, we gotta get some sleep. We had a rough day, you know?"

I said as I nudged Raven, still giggling lightly. Raven grunted as he closed his eyes, going to sleep. I was still smiling as I went under my roof as well. At least we have the same Raven. I was about to close my eyes to go to sleep when I suddenly realized something.

"Oh no."

I muttered under my breath, not wanting to let Aisha and Raven know what I was thinking. Elsword and Chung haven't come back yet, and for what I know is that they must be still in camp, waiting for us to come back! I looked towards the direction to our camp. The storm was blocking my way to them, and all I could do was to pray that they were going to be ok without us. I smacked myself for thinking such thoughts.

'C'mon, Rena. Elsword can of course handle things by himself with Chung, and Chung is a bright person. Of course they'll be alright!'

I scolded myself. But I my mind just couldn't leave from thinking of Chung and Elsword. I sighed as I turned in my "bed". We will have to find out in the morning. That night I fell asleep, full of concern of the two yet relief a well about Raven.

(No one's Pov)

So the Elf, the Magician, and the half Nasod fell asleep under their handmade roofs as the storm continued its torturment to the animals and monsters that lived in the forest. The cat-human and the ardent boy found it difficult to sleep in their damp tents with the storm going on outside. They managed, though as their eyes shut, finally allowing their bodies to rest. The two creatures snuggled up against the ardent boy, as if he was their master. But now all of them can now rest in peace after the long day, and all of them were glad about it. But somewhere deep inside a cave, someone couldn't get a wink of sleep as he stood over a Nasod Body, trying to figure out something rather important to him.


	5. Chapter 5: Lost Memories

Chapter 5

(Eve's Pov)

(DATA REVIVED. MEMORY CHIP NOT DETECTED. MEMORY CHIP GONE. EVE NEEDS MEMORY CHIP. MEMORY CHIP NEEDS TO BE SAFE. FIND MEMORY CHIP.)

My eyes snapped open as all of my systems began starting up. I seemed to be on a pile of other broken Nasods somewhere deep inside a cave. Nothing moved except for the occasional sparks and dripping water from the ceiling. I stood up and checked all my systems. They were all working fine, but my memory chip was gone. Something told me that my memory chip was precious and important, and I knew I had to find it immediately.

"Tracking System on. Looking for memory chip. Start."

I commanded in a montone voice. I would have to worry about other things later on. Instantly I could feel my eyes glow brighter, searching for the memory chip. After precisely 3 hours 45 minutes 14 seconds and 89 milliseconds, my tracking system seemed to have detected something. My brightly lit eyes cast a red light in one spot and refused to light other places. I kneeled down and started digging through all the broken Nasods. After 14 minutes of searching, I came to a stop when I saw a small memory chip sticking out of one broken Nasod. I narrowed my eyes, determining whether it was the memory chip I was searching for. Careful not to break or chip it, I picked it up and examined closely.

(MICROSCOPE SYSTEM RUNNING. SIMILAR TO MEMORY CHIP. EVE SHALL USE THIS MEMORY CHIP FOR NOW.)

Following my system, I carefully inserted it in a small opening in my blue orb which processed all the information. I closed my eyes as the systems ran quietly, detecting the memory chip. It WAS similar to the memory chip I had before. It contained ancient history, all about the royalties, and basic intelligence. For what I detected, I was a servant named Ophelia…The name seemed very familiar. I dug up the Nasod I had taken the memory chip from. It was a girl, and she was defiantly a royale servant in the ancient times. Do I know her…?

(NEW DATA FOUND.)

I processed all the data the Nasod had. It took me 14 seconds to go through her whole life before she was…crushed. I looked back at the Nasod again. So she was one of my closest servants…I could feel a cold and hollow feeling in me…..was this what humans called sadness? It was unpleasant. I shook the thoughts out of my head. Then I returned to my search of my other servant named Oberon who was crushed as well while protecting the safety shelter I was in until it could finish fully protecting it. I found him in the bottom of the pile, lifeless just like Ophelia.

'When I get all the right energy and materials, I will make sure that I revive both of you.'

I solemnly sweared before I left them on the pile, both of them lying down peacefully. Now where is the exit…?

(Chung's Pov)

I groaned as I woke up because of one of those damn creatures that Eve had. Why did those two needed to follow us back to camp anyway?

"Elsword, can you take care of this damn thing?"

I shouted, hoping that Elsword could hear me from the other tent. I waited for a moment. Nothing. I hissed in annoyance as I flinged the black creature outside the tent, earning a hiss from it back. I flicked my cat ears, feeling a fly buzzing around it, a good reminder that I should take a bath soon AND get a good change of clothes. Urgh. I lazily got outside, just to be greeted by a bright ray of sunshine in my eyes. Urgh again.

"ELSWORD! GET YOUR BUTT MOVING, WE HAVE A ROYALTY TO FIND!"

I yelled, too lazy to go into Elsword's tent to wake him up. I heard scrambling, a squeak, and some more scrambling from the tent. Good, he's moving. I sat down on a nearby rock, resting my head on my hand. Why did I want to find Eve in the first place? I smacked myself for not having an answer. Who needs her anyway? She's nothing but a broken Nasod somewhere deep inside some trash pile now, anyways. Strangely, the very thought of her trapped inside a pile of other broken Nasods gave me a very queasy and unpleasant feeling inside.

"Yo Chung, you ok? You look sick."

I looked up, shielding my eyes from the sunlight. Elsword was standing there in front of me, resting his chin on his sword. I shook my head.

"Nah, nothing's wrong. Just a little light-headed, that's all. By the way, do you know where Rena and other others are?"

I asked him, trying to get my mind away from the thoughts of a lifeless Eve trapped all alone somewhere in a deep trash pile. Elsword shrugged, looking around.

"No, I didn't see them since…hey! I think I see them coming! OVER HERE, GUYS!"

I quickly stood up to see where Elsword was shouting towards to. He was right. Aisha was running towards us, waving excitedly. But Rena was further behind, helping Raven to…was he wounded? He had one of his arms around Rena's neck, and the other arm was clenching his chest, and he was wincing. I quickly ran towards him, pushing past Aisha who began shouting at me for being rude and stuff. I cared less, more worried for the wounded Raven. How in the world did he get wounded in the first place? I mean like, Raven is the strongest person in our group!

"Rena! Is Raven alright!"

I shouted as I slowed down into a jog. Rena was about to open her mouth to speak when Raven cut her shortly.

"I'm alright, thank you. And Rena, I can speak for myself."

He snapped at Rena. Rena gave him a very sad and hurt expression. Raven ignored her.

"How did you get hurt? Who hurt you?"

I asked as I went to his other side, lending him my hand to help.

"It was an accident. And I can walk myself."

He snapped again, pulling away from both Rena and me. We both frowned as Raven began walking awkwardly towards camp where Elsword was, ready to bug him. That's when suddenly my cat ears began tingling; telling me that something was approaching us. In the distance I could barely see the two creatures that Eve has flying around restlessly, like if they were searching for something…

"Bandits, ATTACK!"

All of us quickly looked behind us. There on top of another hill quite far away from us was a person we knew too well…Banthus.

(Back to Eve)

I narrowed my eyes as I slapped the last bandit away from me. With Moby and Remy away from me, all I could really do was slap and kick. I did not know why several bandits stood my way. Were they hiding something from me…? I dismissed the idea for I had a place to go to. I was using my tracking system to find my way to where my Nasod Castle stood once. I was not sure if it still stood its place, but maybe I can do something when I get there. I was finally out of the cave I was in before, and I was somewhere in the middle of a hill. Wait…my tracking system picked up Moby and Remy's aurora. They sensed me as well, for their aurora was now restless. I walked up the hill that my tracking system instructed me to climb in order to get to Moby and Remy. To my surprise, the two was with humans who looked like they were panicking. There seemed to be five of them, and they were all looking at…this giant human with a whole house full of bandits that I had took out earlier on my way. I quickly glided towards Moby and Remy who was at the bottom of the hill, waiting for me. Once I was sure that the two's systems was connected to mine, I looked back towards the humans. A familiar red-head was already taking out some bandits followed by an elf girl. A purple-headed girl was quite a distance away from the rest with a raven-haired boy who had a…Nasod hand? I raised my eyebrow as I scanned the Nasod hand. There seemed to be some sort of virus in it. And the material for the Nasod hand…was that—

"HA! Now I can get rid of all of you! And no one will be able to stop me from my plan! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I winced slightly as I took a step back. The man's loud voice was doing damage in my systems. Then the strangest looking boy appeared. He seemed to be a cat-human with a gigantic Nasod-bazooka with strange clothes. He was aiming for the giant man, but failed miserably as the giant man swung his club back at him, sending him flying towards a giant rock. The ardent boy and the elf girl looked tired as well. I sighed as I looked at my two weapons.

"Looks like someone needs to show some proper fighting around here, do we not?"

I asked quietly, petting Remy. Moby hissed angrily, but stopped hissing when I silenced her. I shook my head as I glided towards the giant man from behind. Do all humans fail miserably in fighting in this time I am in? It seems like it. I took the giant man by surprise as I ordered Moby and Remy to do their Illusion Strike. He fell down face-first, but quickly got back up on his feet, facing me with angry eyes.

"Who DARED to attack me by surprise!"

He boomed. My systems crackled a bit from the giant voice. I narrowed my eyes.

"Ever heard of the Ancient Nasod Queen?"

I asked loudly, standing up to my full height, glaring at him with challenging eyes. This giant thing dared attack a fellow Nasod!...well, he was part Nasod. But that counted as well! The giant man laughed and snickered at me. How dare he! Does ANYONE in this time RESPECT me?

"You? The Nasod Queen? Looky here, girly, but if I were you I would be running away for my life right now. But since I'm quite the gentleman, I will give you ten seconds to run away and—"

I did not give him time to finish his sentence. I smacked him across the face, hard. He stumbled back, lost his balance, and fell down backwards. The other humans were looking at me like if I was an alien from another planet. The ardent boy and the cat-human were looking at me like if they knew me…hm, I will have to talk to them later. Right now, I had a person to punish.

"You DARE disrespect me! You shall be punished!"

I shouted, and then signaled my two weapons to attack. The two leaped and began their assaults on the disrespectful man. The two began biting him with their giant teeth, leaving bite marks bleeding all over the man. He was trying to stand up, but I pushed him back to the ground using my feet. He howled in pain as Moby bit him on the nose, making his nose bleed. The other humans finally decided to help me as they lunged towards the man, weapons ready. The other minor bandits were all running away from Moby who was now chasing after them, baring her fangs. The cat human began hitting the man with his giant bazooka, the ardent boy was attacking him with his sword, and the elf was kicking him everywhere, and also using her bow and arrows to shoot him.

"GAH, GET OFF ME!"

The man howled in pain, but the three humans did not stop their assault on him. Instead, they began hitting harder.

"Not until you retreat with your other bandits, we won't!"

Ardent boy shouted as he swung his sword at him gleefully. I was surprised that the bandit man was not dead by now. I was sure that the ardent boy's sword would have done some major damage on him, but he only had minor scars and bruises. I will have to do some research later on about this time I was in. With a final shoot of an arrow from the elf girl, the man howled in pain, and the three humans jumped off of him. I signaled Moby and Remy to come back to my side, looking at the three humans to see what they were going to do now.

"Banthus, get out of here. We don't want to see you and your bandits around here ever again."

The cat-human hissed, pointing his bazooka towards him threatengly. The man known as Banthus snarled as he stood back up. I got ready to attack again, but dismissed the idea when I saw him now with newly made scars, few arrows stabbed into him and blood gushing from a few places. He was defeated, and there was no need to attack any further.

"I'll be back, so don't you dare think that I'm done with you!"

He growled at us as he disappeared back into the woods. I stared towards the direction he had disappeared. Was he going towards the caves I had come from…?

"Eve…where were you? I couldn't find you…."

My attention quickly turned towards the cat-human who was looking at me with…guilty eyes? Do I know him? No, I do not think so. I stiffened in surprise as the cat-human wrapped his arms around me. W-was this what humans called hugging? If so, why was he hugging me? My face began heating up, and I knew that my systems were going through heating process, which was a bad sign with another memory chip that was not mine

(HEATING UP SYSTEMS. TOO MUCH HEATING IS UNBEARABLE. GET AWAY FROM CAT-HUMAN IMMEDIATELY BEFORE ANOTHER BREAK-DOWN.)

I followed the orders from my systems and pulled away from the cat-human abruptly, and looked at him with narrowed eyes. He on the other hand looked at me with a hurt expression. I ignored this, for I had other things to do. I pushed past him and towards the fellow half-Nasod. He needed help, and the duty of the Nasod Queen was to protect and help all fellow Nasods that needs help and protection. And according to my scanners…was his Nasod-hand made out of those metal material from-

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Get off!"

The half-Nasod snapped at me as he pulled away. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You need some serious help with your Nasod arm, and I am here to help you. And unless you want to turn into a man-eating monster, then I recommend YOU stop struggling and pulling away from me!"

I snapped at him back as I pulled him back to where he was before. He kept his glare at me as I began doing an operation in his arm. My worst suggestion was confirmed when I saw all the bacteria and viruses that was growing in his arm. I sighed, still looking down at his arm. This might take a day or two to clean this thing out.

"Clean water and fresh leaves, please."

I said, gesturing to the humans. When I heard no one moving, I looked up to see them looking at me with weird eyes, not knowing what to do. I narrowed my eyes at them. Why do all humans here disrespect me?

"I SAID, clean water and fresh leaves! Do all humans in this time have a hard time understanding?"

I shouted at them. The purple-headed girl and ardent boy hesitantly dashed to the forest, obeying me while the elf girl came to the half-Nasod's side, muttering calming words to him as I continued my operation on him. The cat-human slowly walked towards to a nearby rock to sit on. I assumed that he was still shocked from what had happened.

"Did you attack anyone yet?"

I asked in a montone voice to the half-Nasod. He looked at me, startled.

"How did you-"

"I will take that as a yes. And who did you attack?"

When he did not answer me, I looked at the elf girl instead. She looked at me with a shocked expression as well, but when she caught my gaze, she nodded.

"I thought so. Stormstrikers have a habit of attacking more women than men."

I explained as I started cleaning out the mildew that was growing inside.

"A what? What in the f*cking world is a Stormstriker? Are you from Mars or something?"

By now I had enough of this. I narrowed my eyes at him once again, raised my hand, and slapped him hard on the cheek, leaving a red handprint.


	6. Chapter 6: Raven's first Evolution

Chapter 6

(Eve's Pov)

"WHAT exactly do you mean by putting me into questioning?"

I demanded, displeased by what the red-head told me. The red-head nervously cleared his throat, and then said again.

"I said I am afraid that I will have to put you into questioning…Uhh…right, guys?"

By the vibrations coming off his voice he was nervous. Why? I looked down at the Nasod arm I was working on. Did no one here know who I am? It was like if I had fell into an entirely different dimension. The raven-haired half Nasod squirmed in discomfort. I narrowed my eyes as I readjusted his Nasod arm.

"Well, I don't particularly like those lizards-polices, but since the Nasod won't tell us who she really is…"

My eyes widen as I snapped my attention to him. He was staring at me with those wild-beast-like eyes of his, and I swore I saw his eyes tinting red. I quickly resumed to tinkering with his Nasod Arm. I had to finish cleaning and fixing this arm before it fully activates…

"But guys! She doesn't seem dangerous! I mean, why not we take care of this situation by ourselves? She proved to be great help to Raven…"

The elf girl stammered, eyeing me nervously. My eyes narrowed, and I accidently clenched a sensitive spot in the Nasod Arm.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I stayed still, staring at the half-Nasod, waiting patiently for him to stop his shouts and screams and curses that were hurled towards me.

"GREAT HELP TO ME? BULLSHIT! SHE IS TRYING TO MURDUR ME! DO YOU HEAR ME! MURDUR!"

The half-Nasod was now up on his feet, waving his Nasod arm in the air, probably trying to get rid of the painful shock.

"My apologies. I seemed to have made a small mistake."

I spat out in a montone voice, using all my willpower not to show my dislike in his actions and words. However, the half-Nasod ignored my words and continued waving his arm in the air, shouting out in pain. The elf girl reacted quickly by trying to calm the half-Nasod down, but failing in doing so when he sent her crashing towards one of the tents while waving his arm around. The red-head boy sat there, laughing his head off while the plumhead girl just watched in amazement. The cat-human stared at the scene before him, emotionless. Something about him was…strange. I shook my system from the thoughts as I went back to looking at the Half-Nasod who was still in the same situation.

"He will be like that for a while, I'm afraid. But for now we may have to sleep through this."

I stated and called Moby and Remy to my side, settling down to put the two into sleep mode.

"B-but we just can't leave him like this! What if he accidently hurt himself or something?"

The elf girl said worriedly, still not giving up in trying helping her friend. I sighed, shaking my head at him.

"If I still had my El powers, I would have helped him easily. But no, I cannot help. We just need to leave him alone until the pain goes away. You may block his mouth with a cloth material of some sort, though."

I answered, switching on sleep mode on my two weapons. The elf girl was silent for a moment, staring at the half-Nasod running around, still screaming in pain. She sighed when she saw the Half-Nasod tripping over rocks and falling flat on his face.

"He really will hurt himself if we don't do anything about it."

She continued, looking around for something to help him. I shrugged, ready to switch my mode to sleep. That was when I saw the strange flash of red. I quickly stood back up, looking at the Half-Nasod. My suggestion was correct; the Nasod arm was activating. My eyes widen, and I began running towards him, calculating my mistakes.

'I should have closed the slot in his arm before he could run off! URGH!'

I thought to myself, still running towards him with all my might. If he let the Nasod Arm fully activate…There was a very high percentage that he will turn into a half Stormstriker, and it will not be lovely.

"ARRRRGHHHHHHHH! DA FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!"

The half-Nasod screamed, now waving his hand around harder than before, like if his arm had caught on fire.

"Raven! Don't worry! We'll help you-"

The elf girl was cut short when the red aurora around his Nasod Arm before suddenly spreaded through his whole body, making the elf girl wince and shield her eyes from the bright and dangerous aurora. My systems sparked and cackled, telling me that something was extremely wrong, and that I had to do something about it quick.

"DO NOT LET THE NASOD ARM ACTIVATE!"

I shouted, trying my best to calm down my systems. I had to take a look at myself later on after I took care of this mess. But it seemed like that the Nasod Arm could not be stopped now, since it was now glowing very brightly with now a black and yellow aurora. I narrowed my eyes at this. Stormstrikers' aurora was not black nor yellow, only red and strictly red. Whatever was happening to the Half-Nasod, I was not sure if it was for the good or the bad. I looked behind me to see the plumhead girl covering her eyes with her staff, and cat-human doing the same with his bazooka, and the red head was…sleeping. The glow of light became more serious, and I had to run and go behind a rock in order to cover the light from my eyes. It had a dangerous aurora around it, all right.

(Rena's Pov)

I shielded my eyes from the bright light coming off of Raven's Nasod Arm, but failing in doing so as I was blinded by the light. I scowled, not liking what was happening. What did the Nasod girl do to Raven? He looks like if he is in great pain…I really wanted to help him, but it would be useless since I couldn't see where I was going. Raven kept on screaming in pain, and all I could do was close my eyes tight and wish for all of it to end. I felt really bad inside realizing that I couldn't do anything to help my dear friend. Oh, I DO hope Raven's alright!

"ARGH!"

I slowly moved my arm away from my eyes as I felt the light getting dimmer and dimmer. I quickly got up to my feet, and readied my bow and arrows just in case. As the light continued to get dimmer, I began taking slow steps towards Raven. After what seemed like eternity, the bright light was gone, and I could see Raven on the ground, clenching his Nasod arm. I instantly threw my bow and arrows down to the ground and began to run towards him. While I was running, I noticed that something about his appearance was strange. I ignored it though and continued to run towards Raven.

"Raven! Are you alright! What happened?"

I asked franticly, checking all around him to make sure he was alright. I narrowed my eyes when he coughed violently onto the floor.

"Rav-"

I couldn't finish my sentence as I was thrown to the floor, Nasod Arm around my throat. I gasped and tried to break free.

"Shut up, bitch. Or shall I shut your mouth up for you?"

I couldn't see clearly, but I could make out a psychotic grin through the clumps of his black hair. My eyes widen in horror as I felt his Nasod Hand tightening around my neck. I thrashed around franticly, trying to get away from his grasp.

"Stop thrashing around and I will make it quick and painless for you."

The person I knew as Raven growled, tightening his grip even further. This wasn't Raven at all. This couldn't be him. This must be one of Banthus's tricks! Or maybe the Nasod-girl did something evil on him! I couldn't think clearly as I couldn't breathe, and my mind and vision began to fog up. I closed my eyes tightly as I stopped thrashing. I didn't expect to die this quickly. I saw no way to get out of this mess, so I gave up and hoped for a quick death. I waited and waited, but the snap of my neck never came. I could even start breathing normally! I opened my eyes just to see Raven's, and his psychotic grin was gone. My eyes widen again, waiting for his next move. That was when I realized that he was in shock, and he couldn't move. I quickly slid away from his grasp and double-jumped away from him three times. I turned my attention back to Raven and saw Aisha behind him, staff placed on his back and one of her spell books open in the other. She was mumbling something I couldn't hear, and her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration.

"Aisha…?"

I managed to gasp out as my lungs began pumping air once again. She ignored me and continued her spell. I turned my attention back to Raven and then realized that his appearances had changed a lot after the bright light. His hair was in a mess and was now moppy-looking, his Nasod Arm was now more dangerous looking and had weird yellow marks on them, his eyes were more wild, and dangerous hints of bloodlust was in them. I gulped and took another step away from him, scared and shocked of what Raven had become. No, this wasn't Raven. Sure, he was the leader of the Black Crows before, but this…was something beyond and more dangerous than that. The Nasod Girl had something to do with this. Yes, she had to. I quickly turned back to the direction of our camp, searching for the little Nasod that DARED to do something horrible on Raven! Ah, there she was—staring at Raven with a blank face just like what all the other Nasods do! She is going to PAY FOR THIS! I dashed towards her, picking up my bow and arrows from the ground while I was at it, readied three arrows, pointed at the target, then aimed. She didn't have time to dodge my attack. She blankly turned to face at me, still emotionless. An arrow was stuck on the side of her head, another arrow square on her chest, and the other on her right leg. Instead of blood, small bolts of electricity began sparking here and there, but she was still emotionless. I gulped but held my glare at her. Her emotionless stare at me was freaking me out, but I wasn't going to show it to her. Not to an enemy, no.

(Chung's Pov)

"EVE!"

I shouted as I saw her getting hit with three arrows. The hair on my cat ears was standing on the end, and I could feel the cat side of me wanting to let out an angry hiss. So I did. I ran towards where Eve was, and shook her to see if she was ok. I got no reaction out of her. So I took the arrows out from her, and when I did, she collapsed onto the ground, eyes still wide open. I quickly went to her side and checked her franticly for any signs of life. Only after a while did realization hit me hard. She was a Nasod. You don't check for life on a Nasod. I scowled at my stupidity and stood back up and looked around me to see who had hit her. My eyes lead to Rena who was quite a distance away from us. I scowled at her, ears flattened. WHY did she decide to shoot Eve? What did she do wrong? What has gone wrong with her? What-…Why am I even caring for a piece of mechanic trash? I frowned at myself, and smacked myself for not having an answer…AGAIN.

"…"

A loud snoring sound caught my attention and I turned around to see Elsword sleeping, using my traveling bag as a pillow. I gave a low warning hiss, but he cared less and continued snoring loudly. I shook my head, not believing what was happening today. I picked up Eve and placed her over my shoulder like I do with my Bazooka and headed back towards the tents. I will have to talk to Rena about her attacking Eve later. Elsword better wake up soon or I'll have to wake him up by force, and Raven-

"Raven!"

I gasped, accidently dropping Eve off of my shoulder. I ignored her and turned around, running back towards where I was standing before.


	7. Chapter 7: Elsword's Point of View

Chapter 7

(Raven's Pov)

Who were these people?! First there was this blonde elf whom had ran towards me. There's no doubt that she was going to attack me. So I did the most reasonable thing for me to do; I attacked her before she could attack me first. Her eyes widen and I could smell the fear coming off her. She should have been more prepared before she decided to attack. She was just too easy to pin down. Was this some sort of a trap? Might be. But killing the blonde elf seemed more reasonable then just stand around and trying to figure out my surroundings. Right now, I needed to kill and get the hell out of here. Before I could make the finishing blow, something caught hold of me. I blinked, and then tried to move again. Same result. I growled, not liking that I was stuck in this situation. What were they going to do with me?! Horrible images raced across my mind as I furiously tried to move, kick, pull, or something! What if they try to dissect me?! What then?! Or maybe worse, they might try to remove the Nasod part of my body. Hell no was THAT going to happen. I hissed when the blonde elf I was trying to kill slipped away from my frozen grip and leap away. Now I was stuck in this humiliating pose, facing the ground. I am going to make sure whoever did this to me will have a slow and painful death. I stayed there for a few more minutes but I couldn't hear or sense anything coming from any of the people around me. What were they doing? Were they planning a killing blow on me? Were they planning to hypnotize me or force me into sleep? Just then, through the clumps of my black hair I could make out a figure dressed in purple walking slowly towards me like if I was some sort of a caged animal. I snorted at the sight. Was I that intimidating? That thought was quickly erased from my mind when I caught something glistening from the figure's hand.

A long, sharp, silver scissor.

I gave a warning growl as the figure came closer and closer towards me. It held up the sharp object and snipped at empty air for a few times, as if to intimidate me. I continued to struggle against the spell that was pit upon me. I had to get away before the purple figure decides to attack me!

'Come on Raven, THINK!'

I growled to myself. As if on cue, I suddenly thought of a perfect plan. People say that bringing pain upon a hypnotized or a paralyzed body helps them to move more freely. So I forced my mouth to open, stuck my tongue between my teeth, and bit down hard.

The pain was unbelievable.

I instantly shot up to my feet and leap away from the purple figure as I did my best to ease the pain that was lingering on my bloody tongue. I hissed when the pain refused to stop. I ignored the pain the best I could and looked around me. I was on some sort of a hill and I seemed to be in a mini crater with the purple figure. But now that my large clumps of moppy hair was out of the way, I could tell that the purple figure was actually a purple haired little girl dressed all in violet. Hmph. I only got worked up on a little child. Tch, I gotta train some more or else next time I'll get worked up over a bush swaying in the wind.

"RAVEN!"

I flinched when I heard the high-pitched, girly voice that screamed 'fan-girl alert' call my name. I turned around to see the blonde elf I was trying to kill. I narrowed my eyes and got my Nasod Arm ready to fight. I was about to lung at her if it wasn't for the sudden jolt of pain striking down from my Nasod Arm. I hissed in pain as I held my Nasod Arm in hand and inspected it. It was glowing red and had a dangerous aurora around it. Immense Heat was starting to build up, and that was my cue to quickly finish my business as fast as I can and cool it off. I lunged at the blonde elf girl who was still lying on the ground and staring at me with disbelief in her eyes. Something tugged at the back of my head when I saw her terrified face. I growled and shook the thought away from my head, and extending my Nasod Arm towards her face. As I neared the elf, the heat that was building up instantly shot up and I winced from the burning heat.

(Aisha's Pov)

I stood my place, terrified when Raven broke free from my paralyzing spell. I stood still like a statue in a ridiculous pose and stared at my raven-haired comrade. He was truly different than before. His usual spiky hair that reminded me of a thorn bush was now all moppy looking, not to mention greasy as well. His eyes were glowing in a dangerous color of yellow, and just being close to him made me uncomfortable. But what striked me by surprise the most was his Nasod Hand. The usual dull metal and worn out red cloth was replaced with hard black metal and dark orange lava seemed to be flowing through the small holes in it. And to make matters worse, he was lunging on Rena (I didn't like her all that much) with the dangerous Nasod Hand of his aimed at her head. Rena, of course was still staring wide in shock of what was happening. Tch. She trusted the raven-head too much. WAY too much. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a loud and disgusting noise of a bone breaking. I winced and clenched my eyes shut as I heard Rena's piercing scream of pain, later followed on by whimpering noises. My eyes snapped open when I felt a strange presence behind me. I quickly turned around to face wild, yellow, monster eyes. I eyes widened and I held my breath, waiting for Raven to make a move.

"I hate people who try to hurt me."

I flinched when I heard his voice. It was far deeper than his original voice, and he sounded like a complete monster out of control. He aimed a punch in my gut, and I flew backwards into a tree, and the scissor I was still holding stabbed right into the tree, only centimeters away from my head. I gasped in shock as I tried to catch my breath. But instead of breathing in air, I coughed up blood furiously. I couldn't breathe, and the world seemed to be going hazy. I began to close my eyes slowly as I felt my eyelids grow heavier and heavier. Right now, a small nap sounded very welcoming. Raven won't do anything while I'm asleep, and I'm sure everyone else would be fine. A small nap won't hurt. Yes…a little nap will surely do me good…

"OI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, RAE!?"

I groggily opened my eyes once again and glared towards the direction of where the annoying little bratty voice came from. I felt my eyes widen at the sight before me. Raven had a sword over my neck, but he was glaring to the side of where the voice had come from. I gulped and tried to move my head into a more comfortable position. Instead of getting comfortable, I was slammed into the tree once again by Raven, making my head go a woozy over the constant head-slamming. I couldn't see clearly and my vision was starting to go white a bit, but I could still make out two figures facing each other. Once smaller than the other. It was obvious who was going to win. Yep, Elsword stood no chance against Raven.

"I HATE people who interrupt my business as well…"

I winced a bit from the monster-like voice of Raven's. Elsword was in deep shit now. Maybe I can help him a bit—

"URGFR!"

I let out a very inhumane noise as blood began trickling down my mouth. Only then did I realize that my head was bleeding. I gasped and struggled to sit up straight. I franticly looked around for a piece of cloth or something to stop the bleeding with. Soon I just gave up in searching for spare cloth and ripped a piece of cloth from one of my sleeves. Before I could tie the cloth around my head, my vision went suddenly white, and I couldn't find any strength to stay awake. So I decided to give my body what it wanted since I failed in becoming a great Alchemist.

Eternal Sleep.

(Elsword's Pov)

"AISHA!"

I screamed when I saw the purple-headed stuck-up little so-called Alchemist collapse onto the ground, but this time to not stand back up again. I honestly didn't know what the hell was going on here. I was having a very nice nap, and then suddenly I hear some screaming and shouting. I wake up to find the strange Nasod Girl from before sleeping on the ground not too far from me. Weird. Then after getting my sword I walk out of the tent to find absolutely no sign of Rena, even though all her bows and arrows were still here. Double Weird. And it doesn't end there. I find Chung frozen, lying on the ground, staring wide-eyed towards a random direction. His bazooka was also splintered in half. It seemed like he was under some sort of spell that Aisha would use. Triple Weird. Then I find Raven about to kill Aisha. Oh, and there's a crater not too far away from them as well. You know what? Forget it. This is just all so complicating and confusing! But for whatever reason Raven wants to kill Aisha, I couldn't let Aisha die. Why? True, I would actually would prefer her to go into some sort of hole and die there. But…I want to look good in front of the group for saving one of them. And this is a perfect moment to do so!

"If you care so much about her, go and die with her as well!"

I quickly turned my attention back to Raven, and I dodged out of the way just in time when Raven aimed his Nasod Hand at me. We continued to fight there, clashing swords together and dodging attacks. It was a pain in the butt, but I was actually kinda glad that he decided to fight with me with all his strength for once. I knew that I was going to lose, but I still wanted to fight him.

"Why!?"

Raven growled, and I tilted my head a little to the right while still clashing my sword against his. What was he trying to say?

"WHY!?"

He shouted louder, this time he was clearly angry or mad about something. Hm, Aisha must have done something very stupid for him to get so mad like this. Hell, I've never seen him like this before, and I doubt anyone else had, either!

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE LIKE THE REST!?"

Everything seemed to go in slow motion after that. My eyes widen as everything started to click in my head. I froze a bit, giving Raven the perfect opportunity to aim a blow to my head. I spat out blood as Raven's mechanic hand met with my skull. I felt my skull cracking a bit, but at that point I wasn't really thinking about myself nor what kind of damage Raven was inflicting on me.

Eve wasn't lying on the ground fallen asleep. She was dead. Rena probably got killed by Raven, and her bow and arrows got left behind, even though I didn't know where exactly her body was. Chung was also dead on the spot, and Aisha probably miscalculated and shot a spell towards Chung instead of Raven. After Chung was taken care of, Raven targeted Aisha. Aisha was too weak against Raven and stood no chance against him. That was when I came into the whole little scene. I was his next victim to kill. But then…what happened to Raven to suddenly turn into this? I thought he was a loyal comrade! Sure, he was often mean to all of us and we got into a lot of fights that most of the times didn't end very nicely, but that doesn't mean that he was a psycho murderer that he is acting like now!

I closed my eyes as I thought back on how our group recruited Raven. He was the young leader of the Black Crows, and he was very hard to defeat. Back then he was crazier than he was afterwards, and Aisha and I couldn't beat him with our close-range attacks we had back then. So Rena ended up doing all the work and I still feel a little guilty about having her do all the work. After we captured him we had to tie him up day and night and watch him every single day. At the end, he agreed to join after Rena and Aisha forced him a little to warm up towards us. But even through all that he wasn't crazy or psycho like this. What happened?

Eve.

That was that little bitch's name, wasn't it? She was the last one to tinkle with Raven's Nasod arm! She must be behind this! I did my best to growl as I landed harshly on the stone-hard floor of the small hills. My brain began hurting terribly, and I saw white as I closed my eyes, never expecting to open them ever again.


	8. Chapter 8: Realization Strikes Hard

Chapter 8

(Rena's Pov)

I woke up at the sound of rustling leaves and hushed whispers. I groaned as I tried to sit up, only to be forced back down from the immense pain coming from every joint imaginable in my body. I yelped as a quick shock of pain radiated from my legs. After a few moments of recovering from the pain, I opened my eyes to see my surroundings, only to come face to face with a group of dark-skinned elves. I yelped again and tried my best in backing away, but ended up twisting my arm.

"AAHH!"

I cried out in pain, but this time one of the dark-skinned elves quickly came to my side and began placing some strange purple herbs on my wounds and bruises. Tears formed in my eyes as the liquid of the exotic purple herbs seeped into my skin, stinging everywhere.

"Stand still! You don't want to end up getting poisoned or paralyzed instead, do you?!"

One of the dark-skinned elves shushed me as she began wrapping bandages around my legs and arms. At the mention of poison and paralysis, I instantly shut my mouth and tried my best to muffle any sounds that were trying to escape from my mouth.

"You've got some pretty nasty wounds there, miss. How did you get them?"

One of the elves that were still sitting around me asked after observing my wounds with great concentration.

"I…AH! P-personally-AHHHH! D-don't…know…..EEK!"

I barely spat out the words as the stinging continued racking through my body. The elf that had asked shook her head in disapproval and continued to observe my wounds and whispering a few things here and then to another elf with feathers in her hair. The elf with the feathers in return nodded and whispered it to the other elf next to her. The elf then told the others, and then that elf told the other elves, and soon enough the whole group of elves were whispering and murmuring while looking at me and nodding. It made me wonder what they were talking and whispering about me.

"Are you from the North or the South?"

It took me a few seconds to realize that the question was directed to me.

"M-me? Oh, I'm-EK! From t-the South…"

I mumbled, wincing as the stinging began to wear off. The elf who had asked me nodded in approval at this and looked at me thoughtfully.

"Which elf tribe are you from?"

Another question. I felt uncomfortable under their piercing intelligent dark violet gazes, and I had a distant feeling that they were interrogating me rather than trying to help me.

"I'm from the El elves tribe…I'm on a special mission for them…."

I told them as two of the dark-skinned elves helped me up to my feet. My words must have surprised the elves since they all stopped and stared at me with calculating eyes.

"You? From the El elves tribe?"

The elf with the feathers asked me with disbelief in her eyes. I nodded mutely, hoping that I hadn't made the dark-skinned elves my enemy. It was obvious that I was out-numbered, and I was weak and my bow and arrows were nowhere to be seen, so I was practically useless in my state.

"Doesn't that tribe you're from is trying to rage a war with us?"

At the elf with the feathers' words, all the rest of the other elves narrowed their eyes and turned to look at me with piercing gazes. My eyes widened when everything clicked together in my head.

"O-oh…it's not what you think it is! I was sent to do an ENTIRELY different mission!"

Bad move, Rena. Bad move. All the dark-skinned elves began to slowly close in on me, violet eyes flashing.

"Uh…"

I stammered, not knowing what to do. I can double jump out of the group and make a run for it, but these dark-skinned elves had long legs and weapons, and my wounds would only get in the way. I gulped and looked around for a possible exit. No luck whatsoever.

"I was sent to revive the El tree!"

I shouted as loud as I could (which wasn't that loud), and instantly all the dark-elves stopped closing in on me and blinked at me in surprise.

"El tree?"

The elf with feathers asked me cautiously, as if this was some sort of a trap. I, in return stared at them with dumbfounded expressions.

"Ummm…you don't know the El tree?"

At my words all the elves glared at me.

"Of COURSE we know what the god damn El tree is! It's just that…they sent YOU to revive the El tree?"

"Umm…..yes…?"

All the dark-skinned elves looked at each other for a brief second, and then burst out laughing. I continued to stare at them with a dumbfounded expression.

"Ummm…what's wrong?"

I asked them carefully. Was this some sort of a joke? I looked around just in case to see if any of my friends were hiding in the trees or in the bushes. That was when my memory decided to hit me…hard.

"Raven!"

I gasped as memory struck me hard. The dark-skinned elves stopped laughing and stared at me with confused faces.

"What about a R-Raven?"

The elf with feathers asked me. She seemed surprised in the mention of the black bird, which got me curious.

"Is there something wrong with Ravens?"

I asked them curiously.

"The Ravens represent the Velder Kingdom, fool! Don't you dare speak of those cursed birds so suddenly in front of us again!"

One of the elves snapped at me, and the rest calmed down once they figured out that I was talking about something else.

"No, no, no! I was talking about my human friend Raven! Have you seen him?!"

I asked them desperately.

"How are we supposed to know if we saw him or not if we don't know how he looks like in the first place?!"

The elf with feathers snapped at me, and I took a small step back from her.

"Never mind, never mind…ummm…can you show me the way to a nearby village?"

I asked, trying to get away from the Raven subject. The elves looked at me with disbelief in their violet eyes.

"…You're not from around here, are you?"

They asked me as they shook their heads.

"Ummm…no, as I said I am from the El elves tribe which is in the South."

I explained again carefully to them. What were the dark-skinned elves trying to tell me?

"Have you idiotic El elves ever heard of Chloe's dark elf tribe?"

(Chung's Pov)

"Ughh…"

I groaned as I tried my best to move my muscles. Everything was so stiff after Aisha's spell wore off on me. I checked myself and found that my destroyer was splintered in half, and my armor was missing a few parts. The hell happened?!

**CRUNCH**

I instantly whipped around and alerted my cat ears, searching for the thing responsible for making that sound. I continued to focus on my ears, but I couldn't find what had made the noise.

'You're hallucinating from Aisha's spell, Chung. Nothing big.'

I scolded myself and relaxed. My eyes wandered around the area, and realization struck me hard.

"AISHA! RENA! ELSWORD! RAVEN! GUYS!"

I shouted, and took off running to find my group.

It didn't take me long to find Aisha. She was lying in the crater that was created my Raven, not moving. I stared at her, not knowing what to do. I stared at the puddle of blood next to Aisha's head. _Aisha's_ blood. I felt like I had swallowed a rock as I continued to look at her.

"A-Aisha?"

I asked as I knelt down beside her. No response came from her. I gulped and looked away from her, thinking the worst. Tear drops dropped from my eyes as I struggled to hold them in. I stood back up and began looking for the others. Aisha couldn't be helped now. She was dead, and even the most powerful magician in this world couldn't bring back people to life.

The next body I found was Elsword's. He was not too far away from where I found Aisha, and his head seemed a little disfigured, and he had a bald spot in where some sort of a metal object hit him. It was either Raven's Nasod arm or his sword. I gulped again and looked away from him as well. I had run away from my tribe, swearing that I would become stronger, but here I am. Staring at my friends who are dead, unmoving, lifeless. And I caused all of this. Not Raven or Aisha or anyone else, **me**.

'No, that Nasod Bitch is the one to blame, remember?!'

I instantly remembered the so called _Queen of the Nasods _that Elsword and I had activated. A low growl escaped my throat as I thought of her.

'I may not have been able to save my friends from dying, but I can avenge them.'

I told myself as I climbed back up the hill towards our camp to find the piece of Nasod junk that was responsible for all of this.

"There you are, you piece of trash. You're dead like the rest, aren't you?"

I grinned wickedly once I found the unmoving body of the Nasod girl. Her two weapons were beside her as well, lifeless and pitiful just like their master.

"Well, an alchemist would put you and your followers' bodies into good use."

I smiled at the thought of the Nasod girl's body getting ripped apart for other uses. I carelessly picked Eve up and slung her over my shoulder and stuffed her two followers into my destroyer. Before leaving though, I placed both Aisha and Elsword on top of a quilt from one of our tents. I will have to ask some townspeople to help me bury them once I get rid of the piece of trash.

'Rena and Raven are nowhere to be found, Chung. Let's just go.'

Sighing, I took off towards the direction of the next town. One thing was for sure, though.

'_I am going to destroy all the Nasods I see until there is none left in this world.'_


End file.
